


Five Extras Tony Added to {redacted}'s {redacted}

by teand



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crack, M/M, Not Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Compliant, Somewhat AoS Compliant, Somewhat AoS spoiler, Sorry Not Sorry, rated Mature because I know you lot will put in the smutty bits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 03:33:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4813376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teand/pseuds/teand
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the end of S2 Agents of SHIELD, Phil has a problem only Tony can solve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Extras Tony Added to {redacted}'s {redacted}

**1.**

"IS THAT BLACK SABBATH?"

"YES, IT IS."

"IRON MAN, RIGHT? TONY'S IDEA?" Bruce grinned at Phil's expression. "IT'S LOUD."

"HE DIDN'T INCLUDE A VOLUME CONTROL. FORTUNATELY, IT'S JUST THE ONE SONG."

"WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO?"

"GET USED..." The sudden silence chased the last echos of the song through the living room. Phil sighed. "I'm going to get used to snapping the fingers on my other hand."

 

**2.**

Phil's shoulders relaxed as he finally caught the itch running along the ridge of scar tissue on his back. 

"Is that a built in back-scratcher?"

"It is." He glanced over at Captain Rogers and kept scratching.

"That's actually a pretty good idea. Uh... Don't tell Tony I sounded surprised, okay? He gets a little..." Blue eyes narrowed as he considered and discarded words. "...sensitive."

Not the word Phil would have used, but he was too blissed out to care. "My lips are sealed."

"Great. Because it does look..." The corners of Steve's mouth curled up. "...handy."

 

**3.**

Thor dove across the room and changed direction in mid roll as Phil flicked his finger sideways. "Be still, Red Dot, that I may smite thee!"

"I can't tell if he's fucking with us," Tony muttered around the screwdriver in his mouth.

"You can not hide from the Son of Odin, Foul Dot!"

"Does it matter?" Phil asked as the dot reappeared on the far wall. "That's still a no on the repulsors, but I'm keeping this."

 

**4.**

May looked out at the carnage and shook her head. "If Stark built a bar into that thing, I could use a drink."

Phil passed her a finger of scotch. 

"Seriously?"

 

**5.**

Clint jerked forward on the bed, barely managing to stay up on his hands and knees. "Holy shit, Phil! It vibrates?"


End file.
